


Fear of the Unknown

by Chibi_Taan_89



Series: Dcu Omegaverse series [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: A lot of sex, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Tim Drake, Bruce is a protective dad, Dick is a Good Older Brother, F/M, First Time, Forced Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is a grouchy Omega but wants to help, Jealousy, Jon will be a jelly alpha, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Lois Lane, Rough Sex, Scenting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim x Con later in the story, Underage - Freeform, everyone thinks Damian is an alpha - Freeform, idk what to tag anymore? lol, is that even a tag lol?, just because Jon is not 18 yet, oh forgot Beta Alfred, slowburn, sorry Alfred, tags might update later on with the chapters, unfortunately for him he is not - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Damian Wayne always got what he wanted. He was used to having everything his way even if he had to take it by force. Unfortunately for him not everything always goes by plan. Not wanting to tell the real truth about himself will lead him into far more trouble then expected when his best friend discovers he is an alpha, and a rather young and uncontrollable one. Damian doesn't want a mate. He doesn't want to be bonded to anyone and to be taken care of, but what can he do about it when his deepest most secret parts of him truly wants his alpha friend to be his fated pair?(Sorry i suck at summaries.... lol you get the drill)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, mention of Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Series: Dcu Omegaverse series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869904
Comments: 50
Kudos: 201





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh booy!! here it is!! i wanted to post this some time ago but i wanted to check few times before posting. i kept changing some parts until finally i manged to be satisfied with this xD LOL  
> of course it would be bottom Damian, lol i've been obsessed with him for a while so now you have to suffer with me on this! HA!  
> there is a sliiight BruDami hint in the fic but rest assured there wont be anything like that anymore. its not even a ship i can tag xD you will see once you read lol  
> oh yes. i tagged it underage just because Jon is 16-17  
> i aged them up to avoid any trouble but i still wanted Jon to be younger then 20. Damian is 19-20? well yea he is a legal adult.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic! more chapters will be updated >D as soon as i get some time again lol  
> WARNED- this fic is UN BETA-ed. it will sent it for corrections but unfortunately Father time is an ass so i cant do it now lol  
> but please enjoy and hopefully you will like it. i know its no excuse but English is not my native language so please be kind to me!! 
> 
> NOW ON TO THE FIC HEHEHE

“Maybe we should call it a night?”

Damian’s voice broke the silence between the two boys on the rooftop of a building in Metropolis. Jon was sulking all day and Damian just couldn’t wrap his finger around it. It was just frustrating that the younger boy couldn’t focus on his missions because of his problems. Or so did Damian think.  
He didn’t address this matter at all but Damian knew it had to be something regarding his father. Jon mentioned the ‘dad talk’ he was going to have with him as soon as he got home but after that Jon just didn’t find the need to explain.

And Jon always had a reason to talk to Damian about everything. Sometimes it was just unbearably annoying, but Damian still didn’t mind. It was fun having the son of Superman by his side even if sometimes he just wanted to push him off a building just for the sheer fun of it, making him shut up for a while.

“Uh? N… no I’m fine. Don’t worry about it” Jon answered, almost whispering.

“You’re not? I don’t even know why you bothered to come if you’re not feeling good”

“Because you… dragged me out of my room? Don’t you remember?!”

Oh well, Jon had a point. 

“Anyway….” he coughed trying to clear his throat before speaking again “what got your panties in a twist anyway?”

Jon didn’t seem like he wanted to reply to that question. His body language was telling him that his friend wasn’t comfortable with this situation and by the looks of it; either Damian had to give up on the question or just force it out of him.

“I suppose then that’s a wrap. I see I won’t get any answers from you tonight? Might as well just go home”

“W…Wait... Damian stop”

Jon finally decided to talk and rose from his sitting position grabbing Damian by the shoulder.

“tt? What?”

“I’m… Sorry. It’s just… I’ve been thinking about this the whole day and I can’t get it out of my mind. I talked with dad and he told me it was perfectly fine…but I don’t get it. I just don’t”

Jon looked so flushed while speaking making Damian even more confused about the topic especially since Jon was the one who always had something to say, most of the time just useless stuff.

“What could bother you so much? I don’t even know what you’re talking about. Speak up clearly and explain.”

“Its… uh... Umm… it’s about me…” he whispered with such a low voice Damian didn’t even hear what he was saying.

“What?” Damian spoke louder sounding quite annoyed at how delayed this conversation was getting. It must be something really serious since Jon couldn’t find any words to describe it “I can’t hear you like this. And you do know we are the only ones of the roof right? Nobody will hear your whining so just clear your throat, man up, and speak up!”

“I’m… I don’t….” he didn’t know where to look, the embarrassment was driving him crazy. His gaze shifted from Damian to the night sky and over to the buildings on each side of him. His body shuddered, palms getting sweatier by every second that passed making this conversation even more awkward “I don’t have a second gender yet!!!” he tried to hide away the pink blush forming on his cheeks.

This time he manages to spit those words out, looking at a rather confused Damian in front of him

“Uh... Wha?- he blushed realizing what was Jon talking about “ah. That’s it? Jon... I thought it was something important! Tt!!”

“B...But Damian. It is for me!! You already know what your second gender is. You knew since you were like… 10. I’m almost 17 now and I still don’t know”

“Well…”Damian shifted, looking down on the floor, a pink blush covering his cheeks “yes. Of course, I did…”

“See? Easy for you to say, you turned out to be an alpha. And I don’t even know what I could be! What if I turn out to be an omega?”

“Then... You will just accept it and move on” Damian’s voice was low. He tried to avoid making eye contact with Jon.

“Accept it? Damian? I can’t? I mean yes sure… I don’t have anything against it. My mom in an omega but… but” –will you accept me?- was something Jonathan wanted to say but stopped himself right before uttering those words. 

He had a high opinion on Damian and even if they both argued all the time, they were two opposites of each other; he still valued his friendship and didn’t want to push him away. He didn’t want to feel rejected by the only person he loved more than his own family. Damian to him was more than just a friend or a teammate. He was far more than that.  
Now Damian was getting seriously annoyed. If Jon was going to make such a big fuss over being an omega maybe he should just go home and complain about it to his parents and their family tree. 

It wasn’t Jon’s fault, of course, that his mother was an omega and Clark’s fated partner. It was normal for alphas to choose an omega as a partner and bond with them for the rest of their life. That didn’t necessarily mean alphas are only meant to be with omegas, but it was most likely a 70% chance it would happen. Betas were always married to other betas. And that was just how things worked. Fate couldn’t be changed.

Even if Damian was born from two alphas he still had the impression something went seriously wrong with his DNA. This was of course one thing Damian couldn’t tell Jon. 

“I think you just need to relax and sleep it over. I can’t help you, especially when you’re complaining like a five-year-old… you need to forget about it and just embrace it” Damian’s voice was cold as ever.

“Besides… I’m not feeling like patrolling like this. I better call it a night” 

Jon didn’t know what to answer; Damian has already made up his mind and was leaving from the rooftop.

“Yea, fine then…” he shrugged before speaking again “Need a lift?”

“If you’re going to annoy me any further about this stupid discussion and nag all the way to Gotham, then no” of course Damian had to use that severe tone with Jon.  
“N…no. Of course not! Just let my fly you there ok?”

And that was true. Jon didn’t mention this discussion that whole trip back home. They talked about other things, Jon just rambling on about how his mother wrote a new article that she made him read over and over again because she wanted him to gain the same writing skills like her. His father’s ‘dad lectures’ on girls and more responsibilities, not that he didn’t have enough already. Damian just listened quietly, acting as he cared just a little bit but not giving too much thought about it. 

He noticed on their way home, how Jonathan’s body has changed during the years. Jonathan didn’t have any issues flying him home, it was just like carrying a backpack to him, or so it seemed. He wasn’t a small powerless boy anymore. Now that he developed almost all of his powers he was incredibly skilled and his body was muscular and big. Damian was smaller but he trained a lot and his body wasn’t too scrawny compared to Jon’s but Damian did find certain things he lacked in comparison to his friend.

The black-haired boy wasn’t the jealous type. He didn’t even understand why people would have a reason to be jealous of things. All you have to do is prove them wrong by giving your best in everything and making sure to always come out as the winner so jealousy was a simple and useless feeling he could do without.  
He didn’t know why his body was shivering, hoping it was just the cold night and the wind on his face, but he knew that wasn’t the case. As soon as he remembered the discussion with Jon he shivered again making it obvious he was feeling conscious of that matter. 

It wasn’t about Damian being annoyed about Jon’s constant complaining, even if he would never admit it, Damian didn’t mind listening to Jon and try to help him out.  
It was just a touchy subject for him too. 

Damian didn’t want to get too involved. If Jon presented as an omega eventually it would just be for the best for both of them.

It was the possibility of him being an alpha that bothered Damian a lot. If he had anything in common with his father, apart from possessing superpowers, he had pretty much a 50% chance of being an alpha. But then again the other 50% was a chance of him being an omega as well.

Once Jon dropped Damian home, at the Wayne Manor, he waved his best friend goodbye and left for his own house. Damian was finally able to relax when Alfred joined in and greeted the young boy.

“Is father home yet?” he asked while walking into the Batcave.

“Not yet Master Damian, but he will be home pretty soon. Patrol is going rather well tonight. It’s all quiet. How did patrol go with Master Jon?” Alfred asked looking at Damian.

“It was annoying as usual. There is nothing much to do lately. Jon has some issues to solve before actually putting his mind into patrolling”

“Issues? Oh my. I hope it’s nothing serious”

“Uhh” Damian stuttered a bit, cheeks turning light pink, but covered by his green domino mask. “No nothing important just private problems. Do you have my pills Pennyworth?-  
“Always Master Damian” Alfred passed the pills to the younger Robin and a glass of water. It was a real pain to drink this every day but it was necessary. He didn’t have either a choice or an opinion on this matter. 

Damian used to be pretty good at controlling his scent so he could just use scent blockers to hide it from the bad guys, but Bruce insisted on making Damian take his pills every day for his safety.

Every few months he had to take new tests and every time the results were done they would increase his dose. It felt like his suppressants weren’t working anymore and even if he took the stronger dose and drank as recommended it still felt pretty ineffective. 

It was just sheer luck that Jon didn’t present as alpha because being too close to him would just create serious problems for Damian. 

The young Robin gulped down his pills and returned the empty glass to Alfred before taking off his mask and Robin uniform. He was seriously tired now, rarely for him, but today was just that type of day. He just wanted to sulk in his bedroom and wait for his father to return home.

Tonight was just one of those nights he wanted to stay in watch a movie and go to bed. Strangely or not even Damian had those days. Criminals will just have to wait till tomorrow. He can punch them all night after tonight and maybe Jonathan won’t complain anymore and everything will just go back to normal.

He wanted to ask his father to watch a movie with him and just relax for the night but of course, that was just too much of a positive scenario for him. Damian knew better. He knew his father all too well. One other possibility would be of his father going to the Batcave and just do all the work he won’t do on patrol and monitor the city from his computer.

The last one was more plausible, but that’s fine with him. He could help him out since he had nothing else to do anyway. Maybe distraction would help his current state right now.  
He curled in his bed, those silky soft sheets wrapping around him, making him feel so secure and calm. It was just what he needed now.  
All the windows in the room were closed making it easier for him to feel his pheromones spread all over filling the whole room with his scent. It felt calming when the room was dark, his bed was warm, and that familiar scent was all over, wrapping him in the feeling of security and protection.

Ever since his ‘second gender’ manifested his body hasn’t been the same. His mind and focus were the same as ever and he never changed from his original goal nor did it ever affect his fighting skills. But the more he grew up the more his body reacted in different ways. He became more sensitive, more worked up when someone was close to him. He became more aware of the people around him and trained hard to suppress his urges. He never wanted to be caught off guard or be beaten by some crappy alpha that just used his pheromones to win. 

He trained hard not to be affected by anyone and that wasn’t a problem, until recently. He noticed his neck became more sensitive at touch every time that someone just barely caressed him.

His fingers found their way to his neck brushing gently over his scent gland, making him shiver. His whole body trembled at the sensation and removed his arm immediately. If there was one thing Damian hated more than anything, it was to feel weak and powerless. This is not how he was raised nor expects to become. His gender will not interfere with his goals.

As soon as the pills started wearing off on blocking his scent, Damian found shelter in his room without having to face his family every time he got scared of triggering any reactions. His father didn’t have any problems controlling his own needs. He already had many partners to help suppress the excessive lust and need to mate even if Damian was curious about how he managed it. His will power was incredibly strong.

Richard was an alpha and a rather restless at times. He noticed his change in behavior as soon as Jason went in to heat or attracted other alphas to himself. He was seriously possessive over the younger omega even if he tried his best to hide it behind his smiling poker face.  
He could never fool Damian tho. The younger boy could feel Dick’s increasing his pheromones every time he wanted to make Jason lose his composure and that would lead to both of them just disappearing during dinner time.

Tim didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy with his usual Red Robin business that didn’t pay attention to any family ‘affairs’. It was rare for him to join the family home but every time those happened Tim just looked clueless like always. He was a beta, after all, so he couldn’t even feel the scent of the other brothers filling the whole manor. 

Jason. 

Now Jason in Damian’s mind was a tricky one. He presented as an omega at a young age and since then he lived his life like a living hell. Of course, omegas that grow up on the streets are bond to have a really hard life but in Jason’s case, he was lucky to come across Batman at that time. It changed his life. Even if Damian knew Richard was helping Jason during his heats and had really deep feelings towards him, they never bonded. Jason was still an unmarked omega and that must have been what drove Dick mad with jealousy. 

His body moved again, this time turning around just to notice his bedroom door opening slightly. There was a light coming from the hallway so it had to be either Alfred wanted to check on him or Bruce just came back.

And Damian was right. Bruce stepped inside the room and looked over at his son, curled up in a ball shifting slightly ad his father came into sight. He was still in his batman suit only the cowl was lowered and his tall, dark figure, stood out so much, the light from the hallway making him look even taller then what he was.

“Damian”

“Father” his voice was low but there was still a bit of happiness while looking at his father reaches for him on his bed.

“Are you alright?” Bruce seemed genuinely concerned

“Why such an odd question father? Is it strange for me to be in bed at this hour?”

“It’s strange to feel so much pheromone in your room, Damian. Are your suppressants working? Even Dick noticed as soon as he came back.”

“Grayson’s home?” Now Damian’s gaze moved up to look at his father in the eyes. He noticed his body was strangely rigid and moved away as soon as the younger boy tried to reach for his hand.

“You ask me this question, but you seem far more in distress then me father”

“I'm sorry Damian. I had a bit of an accident on my way home. I inhaled some of Ivy’s poison by accident so now I need to find the antidote and wait till it wears out, but it will cool off soon. I just don’t want you to leave your room for tonight”

“What do you mean?”

“Alfred will assist you if you need anything. Dick will help me downstairs. We are still unsure what the poison could do to me and the fact that your suppressants aren’t working like their usual, make this situation more dangerous. Don’t leave the room, not until we figure out what to do. 

Bruce moved away from the bed feeling quite wobbly as soon as he stood up, making Damian worry over him.

“I’m going with you, you don’t look …”

“No! Not tonight!” His tone was commanding. It was a long time since Bruce used that tone with him. “Your pheromones are spreading all over the room. It’s already affecting me and this is no good, I think this must be a side effect from the poison. Maybe it would be good if you could take another dose of your suppressant, just in case.”

“But…”

“No buts. Try to listen to me for once! I don’t want anything happening to you. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I hurt you by accident”

And Damian knew his father was right. He was just doing this to protect him, yet it felt so wrong to just sit back in his room and to nothing. It felt so utterly disappointing. 

“All right father… I will” answered Damian with a low, whispering voice, managing to hide his crossed fingers behind his back.

Bruce didn’t know if Damian was willing to obey him or not. But he knew he could always count on Alfred to report if something went wrong.

Once he was out of sight, Damian lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. There was no way he was going to stay put here and just wait till everything is over. Knowing his father needed help. And yes, even if Grayson was helping him Damian still wanted to lend a hand. 

He wanted to wait for a little while before actually going to check on his father. He knew Alfred was keeping an eye on him. There was no way he could just sneak out of his room and walk into the Batcave. He decided to go the other way around. 

His room was on the second floor, but that wasn’t a problem for Damian. He climbed out of the window and jumped out grabbing a branch of the tree just next to his room. He used that tree to escape so many time from the manor making him think that Bruce knew about it since long ago, but never cared too much to do anything about it.

Once he was on the ground he sneaked past the garden and looked inside the window. He noticed Alfred going upstairs to his room; hopefully, he wouldn’t come inside and ‘wake’ him. This time Damian made sure to leave a decoy in bed so anyone who entered would think at first it was him sleeping. Of course, if someone would go next to the bed and shake him up would realize it was just a bunch of cushions underneath his blankets. He knew Alfred wouldn’t do that, the least he would do was just sneak peek inside to check if he is in his room. He managed to buy himself some time.

Damian knew all the security systems around the manor so it was a piece of cake to sneak up back inside and reach for the Batcave.

While going downstairs he could hear Dick’s voice say something and then a groan that felt like it came from Bruce. He knew he had to rely on his training and keep as quiet as a mouse not to be detected by the two.

“Bruce you need to stay still, please. You know if you move any more then this you could just make it worse”

That was Richard, Damian recognized his voice. He was worried about Bruce. The younger Robin didn’t see exactly what was happening; he tried to stay as still as possible hiding behind the stairs, covered by the darkness of the cave, listened to the discussion they were having. It did seem like Bruce was in a lot of pain, his moans and groans were getting louder and even if Damian couldn’t see him, he knew he was struggling a lot.

“I.. I can’t seem to.. nngh... Keep my breathing in check. I don’t.. huh…know what Ivy put in her poison this time but it’s taking a toll on me”

“All you have to do now Bruce is just relax. I am mixing an antidote already. You know it takes time for this”

And Damian could hear something was rustling downstairs. It sounded like clothes and he knew Bruce was trying to remove his Batman uniform. While Dick and Bruce were still taking, Damian took the opportunity to sit on the ground and look over at his side. He felt a sudden heat rush but didn’t know what exactly could be the cause of this.  
The cave wasn’t warm. It never was, so there had to be another reason to feel such heat against his body but he couldn’t find anything around him.

It felt like some sort of fever, making his body shake and tremble all over. 

“Tt… damn”

He tried to compose himself and shake that damn feeling off as soon as possible but couldn’t find the strength to get himself back on his feet.

“Bruce?” it was Dick. He sounded seriously concerned this time.

Before Damian could do anything, Alfred barged in the cave and screamed “Master Damian is missing” out loud before turning over and looking straight into his eyes.  
The younger Robin was sitting on the cold ground, looking visibly shaken up, red cheeks and sweaty forehead, his breathing becoming heavier by the minute. Alfred didn’t know what to think of it apart from that Damian was…

“B..Bruce wait up! Stop!!-

Again it was Dick this time sounding scared rather than concerned. Alfred was looking in between him and downstairs, not sure how to react. Damian didn’t know what was happening down but as soon as Alfred reached out for him, he felt his body relax.

Alfred was a beta so his scent didn’t affect him at all, and even if Damian was releasing pheromones it was still just a slight perfume type of smell for the butler. He was thankful for the older man, every time he was close to him he could feel himself calm down and feel much more at ease than with anyone else.

When he finally got up on his feet he turned around to look over at Dick and Bruce, noticing the struggles that were happening downstairs. Dick was holding Bruce with his hands behind his head while his father had the most furious and berserk eyes he’d ever seen. He couldn’t recognize the person downstairs as his father, rather a lunatic with a malicious expression painted all over his face.

“Maser Damian you need to leave the cave immediately,” Alfred told Damian before pushing him up the stairs and out of the cave. His body was shaking trying his best to move as fast as he could but it was hard with all this sudden heat crawling all over his body.

“B...But my father…”

“That is not your father right now!!”

He kept pushing Damian upward until they reached the top. Alfred said something that Damian didn’t quite catch and just before he could turn around and ask what he was talking about he was harshly pulled backward and onto someone’s strong chest.  
He could feel the hot breath on top of his head and neck, those strong hands roaming all over his shoulder and finger curling into his hair. He was more than sure it wasn’t Alfred who was touching him.

When he slowly rose his head up, he realized it was Bruce right next to him, that hungry gaze sent shivers down his spine. Bruce was in rut and Damian was the main course for him.

“F…Father?”

Damian tried to struggle and push his father away, elbows moving backward trying to hit Bruce in the ribs but failed as the older men moved away just in time before the boy reached him.

Bruce’s hand moved down over his neck brushing over his scent gland making Damian shudder. He felt weak on the knees as his body shivered and trembled making it hard to keep his composure. Bruce was releasing his scent, just barely noticeable, but just the right amount to confuse Damian. He didn’t know how to react nor what to do as a blush painted all over his cheeks as a moan escaped his mouth in that very instant. 

“Bruce stop!!!”

Dick appeared behind them and grabbed roughly on Bruce’s shoulders pulling him away from Damian that fell forward by the sudden push. Alfred helped Dick hold him back in place as Damian regained that little sanity he had left, crawling on top of the stairs and outside of the cave pulling the lever to open the secret door.  
Damian didn’t know how fast he was running because the only thing he could hear was his enhanced breathing and blood rushing to his brain while his legs were carrying him towards his room.

He didn’t want to turn around and see if Bruce was following him. His body moved on its own and ran even faster, making all his senses alert as he tried to reach the only safe place he could think of. His room

Damian wasn’t a coward, he never ran away from dangerous nor villains, but this time it was different. This time it was his inner voice screaming at him, telling him to get the hell out of there and just hide. He knew his father was an alpha and he was heavily drugged now. Not even Batman could handle a heavy drug like that, and his primal animal instincts were kicking in stronger than ever.

Finally, he reached for his room, locking the door as soon as he stepped inside, sliding down the wood and catching his breath.

He didn’t know how to explain what just happened. Did Ivy’s poison cause Bruce’s rut to manifest? Was his rut the cause of his sudden heat rush? Those were all questions Damian wanted an answer to but didn’t know how to get them.

He was getting pissed at the lack of knowledge he had over this matter. He stood up from the floor body still shaking as he looked around. The only source of light was the big window close to his bed, curtains wide open revealing the full moon bright in the night sky.

Damian felt a sudden anger deep inside him, not being able to contain himself; he grabbed the book on the table next to the door and threw it at the wall right in front of him. It was so stupid; his own body was betraying him making Damian feel weak and pathetic. Neither a Wayne nor an Al Ghul. 

Pathetic… just pathetic. 

The young Robin shivered at the thought of disappointment, leaning against the door once again sliding back on the ground.  
Bruce told him not to get out of his room. All of this could have been avoided. Everything would have been so much easier if only…

If only his body wasn’t….

Suddenly his phone rang, making Damian snap out of his daydreaming. He finally stood up from the door and went to reach his bed and the phone on the nightstand.

It was Jon?

“H..Hello?”

-Damian- Jon’s calming voice made Damian relax a bit and finally catch his breath. But of course, that was something that caught Jon’s attention.

-Are you ok Damy? You seem out of breath?-

“N..No I'm fine! Why are you calling me this late at night? Shouldn’t mama’s boy be in bed by now?” He teased wanting to compose himself and act smug like his usual self trying to convince Jon nothing happened so he wouldn’t pressure him anymore into talking.

-ah.. yea, I can’t sleep. I tried everything but I just can’t seem to fall asleep-

“You always go early to sleep and wake up early. How are you going to wake up tomorrow? Your parents will kill you, you know?”

-look… I just wanted to hear you-

Damian blushed a bit at that sentence even if it was the weirdest thing he could even hear Jon say, it did make him a bit happy. But just a bit.

-I talked to my parents after I came back home-

Damian lay on his bed, trying to focus on what Jon was talking about but something inside of him was causing his body to jolt and squirm making him realize it was Jon’s voice that was driving him crazy.

-I managed to calm down a bit and thanks to you too, I will just try and keep it cool. I think it’s all in my head and I just need to take it easy. What happens, happens-

Damian’s hand reached down towards his legs squeezing it between his thighs blushing even more at those sinful actions he was doing by listening to his best friend’s voice. He didn’t have an explanation for these actions but his body was just moving on its own. He wanted to rub his thighs together and feel a bit of friction to ease himself from the itchy feeling in his pants.

-But you see… my dad just noticed this…-

Damian couldn’t suppress a loud moan before realizing his voice escaped and shut himself up by biting his bottom lip.

-Dami? Are you… sure you’re alright?-

“…Yea...Don’t get a headache over it. ngh…”

-you don’t sound so good… want me to….?-

“NO!”

He yelled almost immediately hearing Jon ask something he didn’t even let him finish

-uhhh-

“There is no need for you to worry like that. I’m going to sleep now so please... if there is nothing else for you to tell me… then good night!”

-Ah…nigh….-

Jon didn’t even have the time to finish his reply because Damian already hang-up. He didn’t want Jon to get concerned over him. And he certainly didn’t want him to come over right now. Not in this kind of situation.

His thoughts were interrupted one more time after hearing a knock on the door. He didn’t know if he should open or not and if the situation in the cave was taken care of.  
When he didn’t reply, Alfred spoke in his low voice trying to calm Damian down.

“It is me, Master Damian, may I come in?” once Damian heard the butler's voice he could finally relax and let him in the room without concern.

“Is… is everything..?” he got up immediately, removing his hand from his thighs before Alfred could notice what he was doing. 

“Everything is alright now. Master Richard gave Master Bruce the antidote and he is finally recovering. I hope this event didn’t scare you….?”

“Of course not! I was just… caught off guard that’s all! I didn’t expect my father to lose his compose so badly. He didn’t even look like himself”

“Your father is just human, a man of flesh and blood, just like you. It’s obvious something like this could affect him so much. Accidents can happen I’m just glad we stopped it before it went for the worse”

And he knew exactly what Alfred was talking about. He didn’t meet many alphas that went into a sudden rut and tried to attack him and it was hard for him to understand what it felt like, but he heard many stories of alphas forcibly bonding omegas and attacking other alphas or betas that tried to get in their way. In a way, the rut was a curse for alphas with no self control; it would drive every alpha mad and enhanced his strength making him lose all reasoning and composure.

He never wanted to see his father looking like that, not ever.

“As long as father is good!” his body was still shaking a bit with everything that happened tonight, and Alfred noticed. He joined the young man on the bed and put the covers over his shoulders, earning a curious gaze from Damian.

“It happens. You don’t need to worry. Master Richard is with him now and everything will be ok tomorrow morning. Now with everything that happened, I think it would be best if Young Master just went to bed and slept it off. Don’t you think?”

“Yes. You’re right Pennyworth. I should!”

There was another knock on the door that made Damian jump in surprise. He knew it couldn’t be Bruce… right?

“Damian?”

It was Dick’s voice. The black-haired male pushed the door open and noticed Alfred and Damian sitting on the bed. Damian managed to calm down a bit, judging by his body language and the fact his pheromones were finally weakening making it easier for him to walk in the room.

“How is….?”

“Bruce is asleep. I gave him the antidote and slipped in some sleeping pills. He will be knocked out till morning that’s for sure. But I will keep an eye on him just in case” he spoke reaching for the bed and patting Damian’s head gently.

It was a gesture Damian was already used to. Dick always did that even if the younger boy was already in his 20’s. But for Dick, Damian will always remain his younger, a son like figure.

“Grayson… please. Knock it off” he said but didn’t do much to remove Dick’s hand from his head. The older male just smiled back.

“I’m just glad you’re ok!”

“Alfred said the same… you both realized I’m not a damsel in distress right? I could have handled it myself”

“Of course you would have” Dick laughed looking over at a flushed Damian sitting on the bed like a small kitten. He was so cute when he was sulking like that.

“But we just wanted to help out. No grumpiness ok? Everything is over now. I just wanted to check on you”

“That’s thoughtful of you….” Damian looked up to meet Dick’s eyes noticing the older alpha worried yet relieved expression. “…. Dick! I’m ok! Really! I was just shocked, nothing more, I’ve calmed down. You don’t need to nurse me now”

Damian was honest. He felt much better now that both Alfred and Dick reassured him his father was good and sleeping. He felt like he could just go to bed and sleep this whole day off.

Dick agreed on that and wished him good night before petting him one more time on the head and leaving the room, Alfred soon joining him.  
He tried to fall asleep; he rolled over many times, on his back, on his side and over and over again, trying to find the right way to fall asleep. All of that was useless. Nothing was working.

It was a long and sleepless night for Damian. He managed to fall asleep later past 4:00 am and slept for few hours.  
He woke up at 8:00am with the annoying sound of birds singing outside. His bangs under his eyes showed the lack of sleep but he just couldn’t manage to care too much. He was genuinely tired that day.

Alfred came to check up on him to make sure he was awake, but when he noticed Damian wasn’t getting out from under the blankets he decided to bring breakfast up to him.  
It was a change of scenario and not something usual for Damian to not be fully awake and dressed up already when Alfred came to his room, not to mention breakfast was always eaten downstairs. 

But apparently, the younger boy just wanted to stay in bed. He didn’t answer his phone that whole day, even if Jon called him several times just to check up on him, Damian wasn’t in the mood at all. 

Bruce came to visit his son in his room, and to Damian’s surprise, he looked really good. The antidote worked magic on him. Damian was pleased everything worked out fine in the end, but when Bruce asked him out on patrol that night, Damian just brushed him off, not wanting to go anywhere.

It felt so odd for the younger boy to stay in, especially since Batman needed him, but the young Robin just wasn’t feeling it.

His mind wasn’t functioning like it should, all those thoughts running thru his head making it harder and harder for him to concentrate. Going out on patrol with his father was something he loved even tho most of the times he would go out and join Jon with his missions.

Jon…. Again, another shiver just at the mere thought of his childhood friend.

His phone rang again, making Damian jolt from shock. After he finally managed to catch up on his reading, deciding to finish all the books he already started months ago. It was Jon, again. This time Damian thought about answering or not, but still decided to ignore it. When the phone stopped he sighed, relaxing in his chair. A knock on the window causes him to jump yet again and see his super friend right outside, knocking on the window with a furious expression on his face.  
Damian stood up and opened the window. He was scared if he didn’t open it, Jon might have just broken it, and that would be a pain in the ass to explain.

“Jon!”

“Damian”

They stayed quiet for an awkward full minute before Jon spoke and entered the room.

“I see you’re too busy to answer your calls”

The black-haired boy didn’t even care if he was caught in ignoring Jon all day, it didn’t present a problem for him at all, he only noticed the displeased look on Jon’s face showing how much this situation irked him. After yesterday night, Damian’s reason to why his body was heating up and sweaty was standing right in front of him.

“Well yes. I just wanted to stay in and do something a bit different from usual. Is that a problem?” he spoke still not locking eyes with Jon.

“Yes. First of all, you’re not on patrol, strange. Second, you ignore me all day, not so strange. And third…”

Damian waited for Jon to say something but nothing came out, he was too focused on what the other boy was about to say to notice he was already mere inches away from him. Jon’s hand reached out and grabbed Damian’s chin, raising his face just to meet his eyes.

“…you haven’t looked me in the eyes once since I came here”

“Uh..!!”

That voice, those eyes, everything about the boy in question was driving Damian crazy. He didn’t know why but just the fact that Jon was standing right in front of him now was all it took to make his body react in ways he didn’t want it to.

“Just tell me what’s wrong Dami? You know you can tell me right?” his voice was so gentle, Damian noticed, his body moving on its own and grabbing Jon’s hand still on his chin. His hand was so warm and hot it felt almost unreal. 

“I’m… good! Stop worrying over me. I am perfectly fine. You came all the way here to check on me?”

“Yes!! And… uh, because yesterday I didn’t manage to finish our discussion…”

“Tt”

Damian pushed Jon’s hand away from his face and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Jon to continue.

“Remember how I said I will finally be patient? Well just so you know… it came”

“huh?” Damian wasn’t sure where this discussion was going.

“My second gender!! It finally came! My dad told me he could sense it!!” Damian’s eyes grew wider ad Jon kept talking “I went for a checkup this morning and the results came out the same day!! Damian, I’m an alpha!! My second gender is an alpha!!! I can’t believe it”

And that was everything that took Damian to finally realize he was screwed. His body moved away from Jon’s that seemed rather shocked at that reaction, and sat back on the bed looking pale, eyes still incredibly wide.

“Dami? A… aren’t you happy for me?”

“h.hah…. alpha ... you say?”

This was just unfair. Mother Nature had a serious grudge against him. Not only does he get these useless mushy feelings inside and his body reacts in weird ways sometimes, but now his best friend is also an alpha. An alpha he is supposed to be friends with for a long time. How could this happen and why?

“Yes! But that’s a good thing right? Now we are finally equal!!”

He spoke reaching out to sit next to Damian on the bed. The older boy moved and shifted away from Jon, making the younger boy stare in pure surprise at his reactions. It felt like Damian developed an aversion towards him.

He thought his friend would be happy for him. That he would finally accept him as an equal alpha superhero just like him.

“J..Just stay there Jon! Don’t move!”

Worst case scenario ever. And on top of that he forgot to take his suppressants. He didn’t need them since he didn’t have any intention of going outside tonight. Big mistake.

“What is wrong with you today!? You’ve been acting strange since yesterday! Look at me when I’m talking to you, Damian Wayne!!!”

Now Jon was pissed. He grabbed both of Damian’s shoulders turning him around so their eyes met again for the second time that night. Damian seemed flushed and breathless, his mouth was slightly parted and his cheeks red as tomatoes.

“Stop touching me Kent! S… Seriously! Stop!”

Jon realized Damian couldn’t look at him in the eyes yet again, because as soon as he noticed Jon looking at him, Damian’s blush increased. He wriggled, trying to set himself free from Jon’s grip but his body wasn’t moving as Damian wanted It to. Jon’s touch felt just to perfect at that moment making him melt under his touch and jolt every time Jon spoke.

“…W...What Is happening to you? Your body is on fire. Are you feeling alright?” he tried to measure his temperature with the palm of his hand but managed to earn a silent moan from the smaller boy.

“Uh...Dami…?” Jon looked over at him, blushing at the way Damian’s body was reacting to him. He noticed Damian had a hard time breathing, and his body was incredibly hot. Jon looked confused at him, but then after a while, he tried to think of a reason why his body was reacting like this. 

“Y… Your scent. Suppress it Kent I mean it. It’s too strong!!”

Jon didn’t even realize he was releasing any particular scent. He knew he wouldn’t feel his own, but now that he noticed it, something did have a sweet smell similar to chocolate. He wasn’t sure if Damian just had an incense lightened up in his room or was this smell just coming from Damian himself. 

He wasn’t the smartest person but he could connect the dots. When Damian turned his face over, Jon took the opportunity to brush his neck and looked over at his shoulder. Damian shivered when Jon brushed his scent glands.

“Oh… man… Damian, are you…” He stopped mid-sentence because he was observing Damian’s body squirming under his touch. 

“…are you…. An omega Damian???”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Wayne always got what he wanted. He was used to having everything his way even if he had to take it by force. Unfortunately for him not everything always goes by plan. Not wanting to tell the real truth about himself will lead him into far more trouble then expected when his best friend discovers he is an alpha, and a rather young and uncontrollable one. Damian doesn't want a mate. He doesn't want to be bonded to anyone and to be taken care of, but what can he do about it when his deepest most secret parts of him truly wants his alpha friend to be his fated pair?  
> (Sorry i suck at summaries.... lol you get the drill)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy! hello there !! XD I'm finally updating chapter 2 Woho!!!  
> sorry it's not Beta-ed yet. so i hope you don't mind, i just really wanted to update it lol! i will edit this as soon as the beta version comes.  
>  please do enjoy xD !!! I have a lot more done for BottomDamian week!! <3
> 
> LMAO  
> this is basically all just porn now ! XDDD

“Oh… man… Damian, are you...are you…. An omega Damian???”

Damian’s eyes pierced Jon as both of them were looking straight at each other. Jon’s were wide open and full of shock, while Damian’s were partly closed, hazy with a pinch of arousal.

“W…Why didn’t you tell me? Since when did you know? Were you lying all this time??” Jon had so many questions right now; Damian on the other hand didn’t seem fazed at all by them. He didn’t seem to even hear what Jon was asking, since his eyes were slowly following his lips, right in front of him as they moved.

They looked so plump and tasty making it harder for him not to assault the younger one and dig right into them.

He tried to snap out of it, shaking his head and struggling once again against Jon’s strong grip.

“J...Jon, just l-let it go already. Just move!”

“B-But Damian… if only I knew” Jon panicked trying to compose himself, Daman’s scent making it hard for him.

“It would have been the same! Don’t look down on me now” Damian regained some of his strength and finally pushed Jon completely off of him before standing up on his feet turning around to look at his friend lying on the bed.

Damian’s eyes were finally back to normal regaining that small composure he had left, the scent of Jon still lingering in the room. He had to fight it; he had to suppress his urges. He was better than this, he was stronger.

He could and would control it.

“D-Damian I would never look down on you, you know that!!- Jon seemed genuinely hurt. If this was a situation from a couple of years ago there would have been a possibility of Jon making fun of Damian, but their relationship changed since then. It’s been going well and even if Damian still had issues to admit his feeling he was genuinely considering him a friend.

Jon’s heart ached a bit thinking at the word ‘friend’ since he did have split feeling over the older boy. He didn’t know where to put his relationship with Damian but he knew it wasn’t in the ‘friend zone’ alone. 

As soon as Damian opened up to him and tried to talk about his feelings something would happen that turned the older boy off and it was from step one all over again.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Kent; I’m still better than you. This doesn’t change anything.” Damian’s attitude sure didn’t change that’s for sure.

“Why are you always so stubborn? I’m not proving anything now! Damian, I just want to help” it was Jon’s time to get angry. This time he got up from the bed and grabbed Damian’s shoulders, roughly before pushing him on the bed instead.

The older boy’s eyes grew wider as he noticed a glimpse of arousal and anger in Jon’s eyes. He knew his scent was driving the younger boy nuts now as he tried hard to suppress it, his mind running wild. He did everything he could to stop his pheromones from releasing and spreading all over the room, driving Jon to full arousal. He didn’t want to repeat what happened with his father the other day, even if Bruce’s desire was driven by the drugs, Jon didn’t have the strength and will power his father possessed. And Jon did just discover his second gender recently so he was a ‘newborn’ alpha, inexperienced and irrational.

He had to make sure Jon leaves his bedroom before anything else goes wrong.

“D-Damian….” His voice was shaking with excitement, having the older boy underneath him, hands squeezing hard on his shoulders, using as much strength as he could but also not trying to hurt Damian at the same time.

“L-Let go of me! Now!” 

Damian’s voice was loud and angry, making Jon snap out of his daze and release the boy’s shoulders. Once Damian was free from the other's grip he stood up and pushed Jon away, but his body was still weak on the knees from the sudden heat rush so he tripped over leaning on Jon’s chest.  
The younger boy didn’t want Damian to get hurt by that and flipped them over, falling back on the edge of the bed and sitting down, back leaning against the bed frame with Damian sitting in his lap.

Damian’s heart pounded in his chest, breathing faster, just inhaling the sweet smell Jonathan was emitting. He felt so good in the alpha’s arms, the warm, fuzzy, feeling of being protected and loved. It was something Damian didn’t feel in a long time.

Even if Bruce did try his best to protect, care, and show him how much he truly loved him, Damian always knew… deep down that it just wasn’t enough. 

“D-Damian?”

Jon’s voice snapped Damian out of his daydreaming making his eyes snap wide open, head moving upwards to meet Jonathan’s blue eyes.  
There was something different in Jon’s eyes, a spark that Damian didn’t even notice. Were his eyes always this crystal blue? Was he always so flashy?

“J...Jon..athan?” Damian didn’t know why his voice was shaking the way it was. Something was wrong with him. He was fully glued to Superboy’s body, legs wide open in between his lap, ass resting right on Jon’s crotch. His body unwillingly moved forward rubbing himself all over Jon’s thighs making the other boy groan in pleasure, lifting his leg, knee brushing on Damian’s backside. 

It was driving Damian crazy, especially the moment when Jon’s hand reached down to caress against his back, slowly moving his index finger over his spine. His back arched, making his body rub even more against Jon feeling something incredibly hard in the youngest boy’s pants. 

“S…sorry” Jon whispered lowering his gaze down feeling embarrassed to look Damian in the eyes. His erection was already big, bulge incredibly visible inside his pants pressing against Damian’s ass.

He noticed both of them were aroused, and for a brief moment, Damian wanted to push away. He truly did want to just smack Jon’s chest, slap him across his cheek, and get up before yelling at him to get out. His mind was set to that purpose but his body wasn’t moving.

Damian’s nose nuzzled against Jon’s neck licking all over the sensitive skin starting from his shoulder to his nape biting hard. It was like a strike of lightning when Damian bit down on his neck making Jon grip the older boy’s ass earning another loud moan from the omega. Jon’s breath was getting heavier, hands roaming all over Damian’s back groping every part of him that he could hold in his hands.

He knew Damian was sensitive on his neck even more than him, his thumb brushing the exposed skin making the smaller boy shiver and sink his teeth further into Jon’s neck. Jon moved away from Damian as soon as they were done with their brushing and biting, losing himself in those green eyes and Damian’s eager and horny expression. He couldn’t control his urges anymore and smashed their lips together, earning a loud but muffled sob from the boy.

This came as a surprise and Damian wasn’t expecting Jon to use such force but didn’t push him away nor fight the kiss. He found himself leaning in and responding to that hungry tongue now invading his mouth, exploring the warm cavity inch by inch. 

It was a sloppy kiss, messy and all the wet sounds from the kiss were making Damian hornier. 

"Nnnh…?" Damian couldn’t compose a sentence because his mind was going blank with all the sudden emotions he was feeling at that moment. Jon’s hand on his ass, squeezing hard, tongue deep inside his mouth, fingers caressing his neck and shoulder, and the sudden heat rising from his belly up to his cheeks.  
He felt himself blush hard as Jon’s arousal kept pressing against his own. Oh, how he wanted to rip those pants off and just sink, lick the tip of his cock and savor most of the flavor he could.

He was certain Jon was huge even if he wasn’t a fully grown adult but Superman’s genes had to have some positive sides to it.

“D…Damian… Can I?” he whispered making it hard for Damian to hear or understand what he meant. As soon as he felt Jon’s fingers move the elastic of his pajamas he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He tried to suppress another moan when the younger boy released his throbbing member from his pajama pants, one hand on his front and the other one squeezing his ass firmly. 

“Y...Yea... Please” 

He moved his body forward, leaning in the touch as Jon’s palm touched the tip, curiously, slowly just brushing the tip. Damian was making all types of sounds; the younger boy didn’t even know anybody could do. The older boy was acting differently from his usual self. He wasn’t even sure why he was so willing to go along.

He knew omega’s had a hard time with their heats and most of them had problems controlling themselves. But for Damian, who managed to control his for so many years, to just lose all his reasoning like this? It was weird. 

“Please… faster! I need ng…” Damian was begging Jon to move his hand faster. It made Jon lean forward still in a daze and kiss those pink, swollen lips once again, groping the boys neglected, turgid, member in his hand. Damian groaned into the kiss and pressed his chest against Jon’s wrapping his hands around the other's neck, pressing his tongue into his mouth. It was a battle for dominance, which Damian lost as soon as Jon’s hungry tongue explored the cavity of his mouth. Damian didn’t even want to win, he didn’t care. He just loved the feeling of the younger alpha fulfilling all his needs and cravings. 

It was something that he craved for a while but never had the chance to experience since his suppressants were always blocking him from feeling anything.

It’s not like Damian didn’t know that using too many suppressants to block his heat could cause problems in the future. He was fully aware of that because his doctors told him about it way to many times. But it was just a problem he thought he would solve when the time comes and of course that time wasn’t supposed to be now.

All rational thoughts and actions were lost as Damian found himself rutting against Jon’s lap. It was a curse. A sinful yet delicious curse Damian couldn’t get rid of. Now he just didn’t care, he just craved for the thing that was just in front of him.

Jon’s scent was something Damian couldn’t get out of his nostrils nor brain. It was intoxicating; he couldn’t get enough of it.

The fact that Jon couldn’t control his scent and Damian was doing the same, now in full heat was poison to both of them. None of them were thinking straight. 

Jon’s hand was moving faster and faster, making Damian throw his head back and moan even louder. His hips moved on their own, as he tried to compose himself and bite his tongue to keep quiet, but Jon stilled his movements earning a complaining groan from the omega.

Damian was craving for release now and Jon was just teasing him constantly moving his hand fast and rough, then slow and gentle. He could feel Damian shiver under his ministration as the friction became unbearable for Damian.

He kept moaning crying, begging for Jon to move his hand faster. He didn’t want to beg, he never wanted to, but this time his instincts were kicking in too hard and too fast. It was all a blur the way his hips moved faster and faster, the way his fingers dug into Jon’s neck leaving obvious marks, and the way his mouth fell open without uttering a single word. Damian was rocking his hips on Jon’s hand movement trying to finally find his release. When Jon brushed the tip of his member with his thumb Damian completely lost it, he stilled himself on Jon squeezing the boy harder against him as he came with a loud groan.

Jon couldn’t believe how much Damian was cumming all over his chest and hand even if Damian was everything but done for now. He was still rock hard and pulsing in Jon’s hand, and so was Jon. His cock was still covered with his pants, awfully painful now with a visible wet spot right between his legs. He still didn’t climax but he was very close to doing so, cock twitching as soon as Damian brushed against it with his ass.

Now it was the older boy's turn to tease. He knew Jon wouldn’t last long so he kept rubbing himself on Jon making sure the boy couldn’t contain himself.

“S…Stop. You’re going to mmh…” he grabbed Damian by the waist to stop him from moving making it even harder for him to control himself. The young Robin was pressing pretty hard on his groin and as much stamina Jon had, it was still pretty hard to keep composed.

“Oh…nhh... Kent, hurry up just…. now!! I want you….”

“Please don’t say things like that Dami… nhh” when Jon’s nose brushed against Damian’s scent glands the older boy moaned and stretched out, revealing his neck to him, exposing all the naked skin that was causing Jon to lose his mind. 

His teeth gritted in anticipation, mouth-watering more than usual, just imagining tasting that sweet, soft, and sensitive skin. Fully poses and claim his omega to himself.

…. His omega…..

That sentence was stuck in his head and he kept repeating it over and over again, constantly thinking of claiming Damian for his own and knotting him right there.  
He had to suppress that thought and just try to focus before shifting their positions and pushing Damian against the bed, this time it was him facing the mattress, back turned to Jon.

He didn’t complain at the dull feeling of the bed as he hit it with a slight force. He didn’t even complain at the way Jon was brushing, hard, against him. He couldn’t find the words to complain about. How could he when all he wanted was Jon and Jon alone.

It was so close, his cock was pushing against his hips and Damian could feel it twitch inside his pants. He knew Jon wanted this as much as he and he didn’t want to hide it anymore. He needed him inside and fast.

The slick feeling between his legs and the fact he was leaking in places he didn’t even know he could be the proof of how much he was eager for more. His hand reached behind his back, grabbing the elastic of his pajama and lowering them down to his knees revealing to Jon his fully naked ass.

Jon inhaled another load of scent coming from Damian and refrained himself from speaking. He knew his mouth was watering and the only things he could say at a moment like this would probably turn out to be a lot of inhuman sounds and a lot of drooling.

He anticipated what Damian wanted and he couldn’t deny that he wanted the same thing. It was just too soon. He couldn’t.

“Just h...hurry up, I can’t t..take it anymore!”

Damian’s ass rubbed against Jon that seemed all the way eager to just free his cock and push it in. it was so tempting and Damian was making it all the way too hard for him. It was like a Christmas present.

“Just… fucking... Hell!!!”

That was the first time Jonathan ever cursed or one of the rare cases he did. Damian didn’t remember him curse like that, and he had to be honest, it turned him on so much. He pushed once again against Jon edging the boy to just do what he was meant to do but instead of a cock, Damian found himself a finger slowly pushing against his ass.   
Jonathan was spreading him open with his fingers making sure to rub, push, and retreat them just to make Damian feel pleasure, trying not to force too much at a time. It was something Damian didn’t mind. It felt incredibly good and hot to feel that warm feeling of being filled by his alpha. 

His alpha! All his. He wanted to be claimed. He needed it. Craved it more than ever! His spine arched back, head pushing backward and mouth falling open as Jon pushed his long finger deeper into the boy. He was so slick and wet Jonathan could push all three fingers in, in one go but he tried to suppress that urge and not hurt Damian in the process.

“F…Fuck…” Damian kept moaning and repeating ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’ all over again spilling those sinful words that made Jon speed up.

He had to please the older omega, he just had to, it was his job… his nature. He wanted his partner to feel so good. Oh, and how good would he feel when he would finally push inside him, filling him to the brim, while his omega takes his knot and bounced on it for a couple of minutes.

His cock twitched again against his pants at the mere image of that, but still, that small rational part of Jonathan was winning. He knew he had to control himself and not regret doing this. He had to protect his omega at all costs, even against himself.

He moved his fingers finally, letting them slip out of him, with that sweet slick scent and feeling coating his fingers, Damian’s ass just oozing fluids out.   
Damian whimpered at the lost feeling inside of him. He still felt that incredible itch irritate him, needing to be pressed and scratched. Needed something to fill his hole and make him feel full again, stretched just to perfections and filled with cum.

Of course, he didn’t get a taste of that. Once Jon unzipped his pants he grabbed his cock, now an incredible mix of colors, obviously ready to cum at any moment, and pressed it against Damian’s back.

“Press your hips together!”

“W… what?”

“I saw this on a video once… j...just please do it?”

Damian obeyed not fully sure what Jon was on about, all he had to do was push inside, nothing more. He still did what he was told and felt something moist press on his hips and between his legs.

Jon was pushing between his thighs and clumsy as it was he managed to fully push his cock in between Damian’s legs.

“Oh, Rao… just... Fuck!!”

Damian whimpered at the feeling even tho he wasn’t filled where he wanted it the most, it still feels pretty good to have his cock and balls pressed like that, rubbed all over precum smearing all over his and Jonathan’s cock.

He was right; Jon was incredibly big even for his age. He was bigger than him but Damian didn’t care. He didn’t care who had a bigger dick, as long as that think, hard and pulsing dick was inside him.

His omega instincts were kicking in harder than expected. This was something he didn’t know he craved so much.

Jon kept pushing back and forward, rubbing against Damian’s skin, making his member twitch with every slick movement. He loved it; the hot feeling in his belly was driving him crazy. He didn’t know how much pleasure he could feel with sex.

All he knew was from other people talking or poking ridiculous jokes at it. But he also understood now how much it could become addictive.

“J...Jon!” his name whispered from Damian’s lips was making him lose his mind. The way his cheeks were all red, eyes wet from the tear and mouth wide open with saliva sliding down his chin. It was a sight he would never have dreamt of having it happen for real.

For all these years he always thought Damian was an alpha, an incredible dominant male alpha capable of making every beta or omega cry at his legs, begging for more and whimper. He would never have imagined how much he was mistaken. How much would Damian be the one begging him to cum, to be filled and spent from another alpha.  
Him!

It was everything he always wanted and craved and now all his feeling made sense. All that time when he was confused about Damian and had to masturbate over his friend thinking something was wrong with him. Thinking how he would probably be the omega and Damian his alpha giving him all the love he wanted. All those feelings made sense now.

He knew he loved Damian more than a friend, he knew he craved more than just platonic love and check kisses. He wanted more… so much more.

“J...Jonathan... mhh… more… just Jon!!” his voice was lost, too low to be heard by anyone but Jon and his super hearing. He knew the older omega was close.

So close he could feel it throb every time his cock pressed under his. When Jon noticed this he reached down to grab Damian’s twitching member and stroke it a few times earning soft whimpers from the omega as he came all over the bed and Jon’s hand.

Damian just came for a second time and it was a sight to see. The afterglow of his climax was something Jon didn’t expect to witness.

He was so perfect. Nothing could compare to Damian and his orgasm face. Jon’s lips found Damian’s nape and licked it slowly, making Damian spasm again, another small splurt of cum hitting the bed while his head moved on the right, pressing against Jon’s chest, craving that tongue and those teeth. It was incredible, the feeling of belonging to an alpha, to his alpha, to be possessed and dominated. Just to feel like this every time they were together.

“Dami… Rao, I want to…” he said whispering over his neck, slowly grazing with his teeth on the sensitive flesh, Damian squirming in reply.

It was something he wanted too, he needed and begged for it.

“Jon… yes fuck… fuck… please!”

The movement from Jon stopped and it made Damian realize his alpha didn’t climax yet so he pushed himself backward rubbing against Jonathan, making sure the alpha knew he was ready for more, maybe this time the main course too.

Jonathan had a really hard time composing himself so he pushed hard against Damian that hit the bed with his chest moaning loudly while squeezing his legs tighter.  
Gosh, that feeling around Jon’s cock was incredible, it made his head spin and emit even more pheromones, Damian squirming and moaning as it filled the room. 

Jon pulled away from Damian but as soon as he did he came all over Damian’s ass and back. That scent was incredible for both Damian and Jon and as much as Jon was trying to control his rational thought the more it was harder for him to control his urges. His hands moved forward grabbing Damian’s arm and pulling him towards him one more time. His back was pressed against Jon’s chest while both of them still heavy breathing tried to control themselves. It was hard, incredibly hard and Jon kept licking and nibbling at Damian’s neck. It was like a drug he couldn’t get rid of. It felt incredible.

“Dami…. I…” Jonathan’s tongue teased Damian’s nape and left small butterfly kisses all over before pressing a small bite.

“Jon…”

When Damian was about to speak someone knocked on the door and before anyone could even think of answering, the door flew open and Dick stepped inside fully shocked.

“Damian! This scent is... what is going..? oh my God!!”

The older man was shocked to see Damian in the hands of Jon, cock still fully erect and visible for his stepbrother to see. The smaller Wayne wasn’t shocked at all by his brother’s appearance but Jonathan felt an incredible dominant scent filling the room. Something truly unfamiliar and he didn’t like it. He pressed his teeth further into Damian’s nape and bit, hard, ripping the skin and earning a loud groaning sound from Damian.

Dick couldn’t get any closer to them since Jon was looking rather angry and annoyed at him, teeth deeply pressed inside his brother's neck and his hands wrapped around Damian’s waist. He was taking a dominant alpha stance, trying his best to chase Dick out of the room, but that wasn’t something Dick was willing to do.

“Please… Jonathan, let Damian go. Please! I won’t take him away from you, but right now... I need”

Jonathan growled at Dick as he tried to reach them and bit even harder into Damian’s flesh making sure the omega was whimpering in both pain and pleasure, showing Dick just who he belonged to.

Dick noticed Jonathan’s eyes take a slight red glow and knew this was dangerous. There was only one person who could help Jon relax and let him go but he didn’t have a way to call nor contact him.

“Alfred!!! Please, try contacting Clark! He can help us out!”

“Right away master Richard!!”

The butler moved fast trying not to trip over from the shock as soon as he saw the scene right in front of him. He checked on Damian just two hours ago, how was this even possible? 

“Jonathan! Please... calm down, this doesn’t need to be like this. I am Damian’s brother ok?” his hand moved forward trying to make the other one relax and feel more comfortable with his presence but it wasn’t working.

Jonathan was completely possessed over his alpha instincts and was protecting what he just claimed. It was stronger than him. 

“Ok! Ok fine! But please… can you at least release Damian’s neck? Your biting pretty hard you know? He won’t escape!”

Jonathan wasn’t willing to listen but he still loosens the bite on Damian’s neck making the older boy shiver and move back against Jon’s scent. Now that Jonathan marked Damian the smaller omega was completely overwhelmed with the other's presence. He couldn’t get enough of him.

“JONATHAN SAMUEL KENT!”

Another firm voice came from behind Dick only for the owner to appear almost immediately behind him.

It was none other than Superman! Jonathan’s father.

“Release him… immediately! We need to talk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn i just love A/B/O fics... i will explain a lot more what is happening in the next chapter! and oh poor Damian.. did he really want to be mated when his feelings and needs were all messed up? is their relationship just based on instincts? I wonder !!  
> what will Superman do? 8D Please comment below what should both fathers do now that their son's are mated but maybe not fated? ehehehe   
> tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Jon are mated now...but Damian has doubt.. what if Jon doesn't love him? what if all this is just a curse and they don't truly belong with each other? will Jon love him anyway? Damian can't risk it. he is cursed with an omega body...but Jonathan doesn't have to carry his curse. not like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally did cry at first thinking Damian felt heartbroken DX it hurts so much when you think its not truly love but just a damn curse ;_;  
> will they be ok? oh... i have so many things i want to write for slowburn 8D
> 
> this will be the last update till the BottomDamian Wayne week. sowwy!!!  
> if you have any suggestions tho? please feel free to join me on Twitter @/BastetChibiTaan   
> and i opened a Bottom Damian discord ! so if you want to share the love feel free to join in 8D

Jonathan didn’t seem shocked to see his father standing right in front of him. It’s not like he can boss him around anymore... plus Damian is his omega now... he had every right to bite him. He had!

"Please...Jonathan listen to Clark" Dick's voice shocked him more. The alpha seemed less angry and far more concerned about Damian's health. The omega was rubbing himself all over Jon's chest with his back, hand reaching behind him to cup Jon's hair and tug at his gently. He loved the smell Jonathan was emitting right now, such a sweet yet strong, scent making him feeling warm and protected. Just pure perfection. 

Jon almost purred as Damian kept caressing his hair looking at him from above, eyes full of warmth and love. His omega was responding to his mating and that was everything he needed. He didn’t want anyone taking his beloved away from him, not right now... Not ever

"Jonathan!"

Clark's voice came out louder this time making Jon snap out of his daze. He squeezed Damian's body closer to him almost growling at his father. 

"Release Damian... now! You won't get anything like this. You shouldn't even have done what you did in the first place. How did this happen?" he asked looking over at Dick. The black-haired ex Robin was still kneeling on the ground shaking in shock with everything that just happened and it seemed like the alpha didn’t know about this either. 

"I just caught them here... it seemed like they didn’t go further then rutting but... Jonathan bit Damian… and Damian seems in heat... "

Dick spoke but Alfred interrupted him "how is that possible? His heat shouldn't have started yet. He had at least two weeks left..." he butler didn’t know. As a beta, he didn’t even feel the scent of any of the two. 

Dick felt immediately that Damian was either in heat or having issues controlling his pheromones, that’s why he stormed into the room to check on him. But never would he guessed that Jonathan presented as alpha and that the two boys would mate, or at least not so soon.

"Jonathan" this time Clark moved forward looking at his son. He didn’t back away but gritted his teeth further. Jon wasn't scared. He wouldn't be. He had to protect Damian from other alphas; he just had to protect his mate at all costs.

When Clark released a small number of pheromones in the room, Jon and Dick immediately sensed it. Clark was trying to establish dominance towards his son and make him back down but it seemed to have a different side effect to that. Damian was slowly panicking now because of the strange scent in the room just too strong and so unfamiliar. He didn’t like it, not at all. That wasn't Jon's scent...

"S…Stop" Jon finally spoke covering Damian's nose and mouth. His father was hurting Damian on purpose and he couldn’t allow that. Damian’s small whimper’s made Jonathan squeeze harder pressing his fingers to the older omega’s nose making sure he didn’t inhale the scent any further.

"Son... let Damian go. Even if you’re scared and shocked … You already mated him. You don’t have to worry about other alpha's..." his voice was calm now, trying to see reason and make sure Jon sees it too. What is done is done, yelling won't help, or at least not now that Jon was still in a weird after rut daze. It was good he still recognized him, usually young and new awaken alphas can just go berserk around any other alpha not caring if they know them or not.

Damian wriggled out of Jon's hold and removed the hand on his mouth feeling yet again that rush of heat and pheromones. The unfamiliar scent in the room was too strong for him he just didn’t know what to do.

As soon as Clark stepped close, and Jon's hand finally loosened up on Damian, the young Robin tensed up, almost jumping to his feet and clenching to Jon. He was scared... scared of all the new things we were feeling. His room didn’t feel safe anymore, it was all a confusing blur and he didn’t want Jon to move away from him. He didn’t want Jon to let him go, to be claimed by other alpha’s.

Jon felt his omega tense up against him while Jon’s hand took hold of his waist and pulled him up on his chest, getting him up on his feet, Damian grabbing the sheets on the bed to cover his naked body.

"Stay back!!" Jon screamed at all of them, wrapping his hands over Damian and his covered body, the young omega's head rested on Jon's chest, inhaling that sweet smell he felt so familiar with. It finally felt better again; Jon’s strong arms and his scent were everything he needed to calm down.

"S...Stop Jon..." there was panic in Clark's voice.

"I'm sorry Clark" another voice came from behind Clark and Dick froze at that. Everything happened so fast, not even Clark realized what was happening. Jon was on the ground breathing hard while Damian struggled to stand up. Dick moved fast and leaned over to grab Damian pulling him in his embrace.

The younger omega struggled at the grip and tried to free himself but Dick kept whispering to him to calm down. He caressed his hair and patted him gently trying hard to make the younger boy relax. The whimpers escaping Damian’s lips were torture to him, how could he help him now? now that he didn’t recognize him anymore? He was completely lost in the afterglow of heat and could barely move without his alpha.

Clark looked over at his son and realized Bruce was next to him, kryptonite in one hand in the other holding a suppressant pill. Clark understood immediately and moved closer to the two helping him keep Jon in place on the ground and swallow the pill.

"D...Damian..s…stop. Everything is ok?" Dick's voice tried yet again to reassure the younger to keep calm but Damian just couldn’t stop wriggling

"I...this scent... I can't.. mhh... Please..." he sobbed at that digging his nails into Dick's body. Damian was acting so strange now, totally different from his composed and mature self. The fact that a person could change so much based on a single sexual craving and the fact two people could completely turn their life’s around was a scary thought to Dick.  
He always wanted to protect his pack. Bruce being the oldest alpha and him being the second after him, he felt it was his duty to protect both omega and Tim as a beta.

But seeing Damian like this… shaking just crying out and fighting him… how could he allow this? He had to be here for him, after everything that just happened the other day? He should have been here.

"It’s ok baby bat! Sssh...I got you ok? It’s ok" he caressed his back gently rubbing his neck as well waiting for Damian to calm down. The boy was still barely wrapped in the blanket he grabbed before and Dick could sense the scent of Jon still lingering there making Damian’s senses go wild and release even more pheromones. 

It was really hard for the older alpha to keep his composure but all the willpower and practice did help him thru that. He managed to stop smelling the scent from Damian and eased his body on the ground making sure the omega was sitting in his lap. 

"Alfred... pass me another blanket. A new one from the drawer" he said while the butler did as he was told. Dick wrapped Damian's body in a white blanket before pulling him up in his arms and carrying him out of the room. The less pheromone he scented the better. Dick was seriously worries for him, even if Damian wasn't struggling now he was still shaking like a leaf. The afterglow of everything happening was taking a toll on him.

"Master Damian...how are you feeling?" asked Alfred worried for the boy. Damian didn’t reply, kept his gaze focused on one single point before yelping at Dick's big hand cupping his chin.

"Dami?"

"mh...i... im.. ok?" he wasn't sure himself anymore. His legs were so weak and his whole body was shaking. Was this what a heat could be like? Making you feel all weak and pathetic? It was certainly something he didn’t want to feel again... ever again.

Dick finally put him down, while Damian still had his blanket wrapped around his body making sure to keep it up to his chest, feeling incredibly exposed and vulnerable.  
Everyone saw that... they saw him and Jon...?

"Jon?" Damian whimpered remembering his alpha and turning around wanting to reach for him. He was immediately stopped by Dick that grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back to his chest.

"You can't go...Dami. Not yet... wait a bit. Jon isn't feeling well"

"...T..That’s why I need to be there... Richard, let me go!!" he cried out but his body was still weak and Dick's was way to stronger for him, especially right now.

"What is happening?"

Jason walked in on them as they tried to keep Damian there in the hallway, Dick turning around seeing his younger sibling standing there, hands crossed over his chest.

"Damian...h... Had his first heat"

"Great! Where are the confetti?" he smirked looking over at the young omega, it was about time for that to happen anyway.

"It’s not funny Jay... Jonathan was there. He bit him... and" Dick's voice was cut off by Jason's shocked one.

"What?? How? What on earth happened in there?"

"I think it’s time to sit down... Master Todd... there is plenty to be told" Alfred said while leading the boys away from the hallway and into the dining room.

It took a lot of explaining to make Jason understand what was happening, he wasn’t sure if all of them were just joking or not right now, but how Damian was acting it seemed like it was the truth.

The omega managed to calm down after a while when Dick found his suppressants and injected it into Damian's hand. He finally sat down looking a bit pale yet dazed with everything that was happening right now. Jason looked over at him but didn’t say anything. He was bonded to a sups? He was mated forever now... And it couldn't be turned nor changed anymore. How would Damian take all of this after his mind and body finally go back to normal, if normal was even an option anymore?

"If only I knew... I would have done something..." Alfred's voice broke the silence between the boys that were silently worrying over the youngest. Even if Damian chooses to be mate's with Jonathan, would Jonathan feel the same?

"It’s not your fault... It’s something nobody can predict. But what concerned me was... didn’t he take his suppressants?" Dick asked looking over at the butler.

"Yes. He took them every day, I’ve seen him myself. And even if he didn’t for one day... It shouldn't affect him so much? That’s of my knowledge"

"yea... but Jonathan's rut made him go into heat...?"

Dick spoke but Jason interrupted him "it’s almost impossible to just... activate a heat... he must have used the doze wrong. It never happened to me..."

He looked over at Dick then blushed. Both of them knew it did happen once. But that's all there was to it. Dick was always careful not to make the same mistake twice.

"I... Want to see Jon" Damian spoke, almost a whisper 

"No Dami. Not yet. We need to wait for Bruce and Clark to come back. Only when this situation calms down we..."

"I want to see him!!" Damian interrupted Dick and stood up from his chair, fully dressed. Alfred brought Damian some clothes he had in the Batcave for the younger boy to change in and not be butt naked in the house. It was better to cover his body in this situation.

Dick tried to stop him from leaving but Damian, finally regaining his strength, pushed Dick away and ran over to the door reaching the staircase to look for Jonathan. When the older man tried to chase after him, Jason stopped him pulling him back. 

"Let him..."

"But..."

"Just let..." Jason's voice was calm now, making Dick relax a bit. Yea...Bruce and Clark are up there right? Nothing can go wrong.

Jon was sleeping... he was finally resting on Damian's bed, just savoring the sweet scent of the older omega, breathing in and out... The delicious tea and minty scent were making his heart skip a beat. It felt just like Damian.

He stretched his body trying to move and turn over; hugging the pillow Damian was usually sleeping on. It was just delicious to feel his omega's scent fill his nostrils and lungs.  
Once again those words echoed in his head.

-His omega-

Damian was finally his, they were bonded together, and even if it didn’t all make sense it was still something that was fulfilling him.  
He had a nice dream...

He dreamed about him and Damian and a perfect world they could live in. Just the two of them going against anyone who wants to separate them. If felt warm and fulfilling the sensation of your loved one finally being beside you. Sweet gentle touches on your cheeks, lips, and neck. Waking up in the morning, sunlight just kissing your lover's darker skin making him glow even more.

He was beautiful. Jon imagined it a few times... Waking up next to Damian, seeing the smaller yet older boy sleep peacefully next to him and just absorbing the sight in front of him.

Kissing those pink lips, feeling his hair under his fingertips, and brushing those soft cheeks. It was all so perfect in his mind. Finally, it could all just happen and they didn’t have to worry.

Because Damian was his mate now... and nothing could separate them... not anymore

"I’m sorry about all the fuss... I guess it was bound to happen between the two of them...I was just hoping later than sooner" Clark spoke looking up at Bruce, hands crossed over his chest.

"Seriously? Why didn’t you tell me Jonathan was an alpha?" Bruce's usual cold voice echoed in the hallway, stopping Damian from reaching the bedroom.

"I didn’t know myself till recently... I felt that he could be an alpha, my senses gave me hints but… I didn’t know… Why didn't you tell me Damian was an omega?"

He didn’t want to point fingers but Bruce keeping this a secret was also something that didn’t fit good with Clark. What if something else went wrong? Hiding an omega was dangerous play and Bruce knew that far too well.

"Damian didn’t want to tell anyone. I respected his decision, plus his medication helped him keep it under control"

And that was true. Damian felt really ashamed of his own body and never really cared to reveal to anyone what he truly was. His state was perfectly fine until today.  
What went wrong? Damian just didn’t know how to explain.

"They mated because of a sudden heat... it’s normal, but what if it happened with someone else? I’m not opposed to this but..."

"You’re not?" Bruce asked raising a brow. Clark was taking this way to easy apparently

"They get along fine, and even if I have some issues with Damian. With his behavior, I still think he could be a suited mate for Jon" he tied to look at the situation calmly and reassuringly, something Bruce just didn’t know how to do.

"They acted on their instincts! Something only animals do because they don't think like humans. They can't stop the urges... it could have happened with anyone yes... but at least from here on we know how to process this..."

Bruce talked but Damian stopped listening. He stopped at "animal urges"

... Yes... it was all based on instincts. Jonathan didn’t choose him because he wanted to choose him...It was his second gender that was telling him to do it. It was Damian who was forcing him to take him. His actions made Jon do it from the start. This cursed body now cursed his best friend and secret crush. Jonathan won't be happy because he will be forced to stay with him against his will.

It was something that hurt Damian deeply, sitting back on the top of the stairs. Bruce's and Clark's voices were so far away now in Damian's mind as he tried to process everything that was happening. His head spins so much, chest hurting every time he thought of Jonathan being forced to stay by his side.  
How could he allow this? Why did he allow this? He had to set Jon free... even if Damian was cursed with this horrid second gender, Jonathan didn’t have to. He had to make it right.

"He did WHAT now?"

Tim's voice screamed thru the phone as Dick tried to explain what happened to the young omega. He didn’t intend to call at all that day but since Conner wasn't around and he was bored, he decided to just call home and see what the others were up to.

Never would be imagined so much could happen in one day

"No need to make a panic scene Tim. Bruce and Clark are talking about it," Dick said but didn’t manage to finish the sentence.

"First!! You hide his gender from me... And sorry but I’m a beta... like I care...Second... you let him see Jonathan for all this time. And third!! Why am I yelling on the phone and not your faces!?!" he was screaming indeed Dick had to hold the phone away from his ear not to make it bleed

"First of all" Jason started talking beside Dick, the was Tim was yelling he didn’t even have to be on the phone to hear what he was saying "..You would have teased him for years... and trust me.. it would get annoying. Second nobody let him see him..And third... I’m shocked you’re not here already slowpoke" he laughed looking over at Dick's annoying face

"Ignore him, Tim. He’s just salty"

He wanted to say more but noticed Damian returning to the kitchen. That was fast.

"Dami? h..how.. how is Jon?" Dick asked giving the phone to Jason that looked confused just as much Tim on the other side of the phone.

"I..." he tried to speak but stopped... he looked up at Dick's concerned face then continued "I... need to know. w..Would this has happened to me... With any other alpha?"   
It took both Dick and Jason by shock for him to ask such a question, Dick swallowing before replying.

"mh... yea... It depends. Jonathan's rut must have been strong to make you go into heat? But then… if a stronger alpha came yea.. Probably? Jon is half Kryptonian so.. no wonder"  
He bent down and patted Damian's head gently, even after growing up he was still so small compared to the others.

"Why?"

"I.. want..." his hand moved up and caressed his scent gland making him shiver as he felt the place the bite mark from Jon was laying now.

"I want.. to.. undo it"

"mh?" Dick locked confused "Undo what?"

"I don't want a mate! Is there a way to release me from it? I don't want to be Jonathan's mate! Not now.. not like this! not ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaa...i do think Damian miiight be a bit OOC? yea... but that's only because his body is reacting in ways Damian never knew he could.  
> and yes... i did maybe change a bit the A/B/O universe? maybe made it more "animal like" sure...  
> but i like it... i really do and hopefully you all enjoyed the fic? please leave comments and kudos are love ;A;  
> when i see people like my fics it makes me want to update faster and faster <333  
> thank you for reading so far ;A;


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “d...Dad! it’s not Damian’s fault! It’s me!! I should have known! The scent I felt lately… I’ve… he’s been so annoyed with this whole topic…I should have known!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO PEOPLE !!   
> I am back with an update!! yay!!   
> i'm happy how this chapter came out. i wasn't sure at first so i re wrote it lol!  
> it breaks my heart to see them like this ;3; it really does!!!!  
> i hope they realize the mistake their making!!  
> please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think will happen next 8D
> 
> UN-BETA sorry!! ;;

It was rare for Jonathan to have any type of particular dream; most of his dreams were only small blurs or a memory of something that he never truly paid attention to. But this time he had one of the most beautiful dreams ever.

He woke up next to Damian; cozily sleeping in his arms face pressed against his chest. The alpha hugged the boy and squeezed him even closer to him making sure to inhale a bit of his scent just to confirm this was truly real. It felt incredibly amazing to finally wake up in the arms of his love, looking at his sleeping figure and holding him tight in his arms.   
Even if Damian wasn’t the hugged he still suppressed a groan and wrapped his hands over Jon’s waist not waking up. It made Jonathan incredibly happy to see Damian react to his touches and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

That was enough to wake up Damian that lazily and still drowsy from sleep looked up and peeked at Jonathan’s smiling expression.

“Morning…” Jonathan said while still holding Damian in his arms, the omega blushing and turning his face away to avoid eye contact.

“J...Jonathan?” he was embarrassed but still holding tight.

“Yeah!”

“What happened?”

“We bonded” Jonathan was smiling but not truly sure if he was smiling at Damian or himself. He was incredibly happy this all happened.

“w...What?”

“What do you mean what? We are a pair! Finally, I can claim you as mine.”

“No!”

Damian wriggled this time and pushed against Jonathan’s chest making Jon confused. What happened now?

“Dami? What is it? Aren’t you happy?” wasn’t he? Why not? They had the best night they could and Damian allowed him to mark him… no! he asked him! why was he acting like this now?

“No, please! Not this….” His eyes almost tearing up as he looked once again at Jonathan “don’t want to!!”

“Huh? W…why not? Why did you let me then?” Jonathan was getting angry now trying to keep a strong grip on Damian that was doing a good job at pushing him away and struggling against his chest.

“I didn’t!!!! I would never allow you! EVER! YOU TOOK IT!!”

He screamed shocking Jonathan that released him immediately. This was awful.. what did he mean…?

“NEVER! JONATHAN!! NEVER! You won’t be my pair!!” SO LET ME GO!!!”

*

Jonathan’s eyes snapped open; having difficulties breathing while sweat slide down from his forehead. God’s that was a nightmare indeed… but only a nightmare indeed, it was not real!

His hands brushed over his eyes rubbing them making sure he was fully awake. He didn’t want to think about that nightmare after he finally managed to keep his breathing in control.

When he stretched Jon sat up yawning loudly. He was back in his room now, in his bed… but how did he get here? It was all a blur.  
He can’t remember how he got here... the last thing he knew he wanted to tell Damian the good news but he wasn’t answering his phone so he had to visit him. After that, it was all a blur to him. He couldn’t remember anything… not even…

His hand reached up towards his mouth blushing and froze….

Was that dream truly a dream? He did force himself on Damian, didn’t he? No wonder the boy screamed at him…

“oh…my…”

Someone knocked on the door making Jonathan jump in surprise. He didn’t even hear anyone approach the room, was he losing his hearing now?

“Jonathan?” his father walked inside with a cup of hot tea’ looking at Jonathan still in bed. He was shaken up and with the looks of it, he was realizing what happened.

“Dad… I…”

“Son are you ok?” he came closer reaching the bed and passing the cup of tea to him. Jonathan hesitated at first but reached for the cup and took a sip still shaking from shock.

“I imagine you have a lot of questions… don’t you?”

“What have I done?” he wrapped his hands around his legs and leaned his head against his knees. This was terrible. Nothing could fix this anymore; he ruined not only his friendship with Damian but even a possible relationship. 

“y…you didn’t do it on purpose. It was stronger than you! You just found out you were an alpha…and Damian didn’t tell you the whole truth…” Clark tried to reassure his son but Jonathan was convinced it was his fault.

“d...Dad! it’s not Damian’s fault! It’s me!! I should have known! The scent I felt lately… I’ve… he’s been so annoyed with this whole topic…I should have known!” he put the cup down and got out of bed, turning his back on his father, and rushed over to the window. He had to go visit Damian and explain it to him, he just had to see the boy. Leaving Damian alone and without proper explanation wasn’t the solution to this problem. 

“I will be right back dad,” said Jonathan as he tried to climb out of the window but Clark stopped him immediately rushing over in front of him before the boy could move.

“No!! It’s for your safety and Damian’s. You're still feverish and not in the condition to talk to Damian right now. What if this happens again? What if he goes into heat? Jonathan! You need to wait”

“But…”

“No buts son…” he placed a hand over his son’s shoulder trying to reassure Jon that this was the best idea for now. They only had to wait a couple of days to see if Damian’s heat would fade away. Jon’s rut wasn’t doing him any favors either, Clark could sense it… it was indeed a strong scent, one of an alpha ready to pounce on an omega, especially his own claimed one.

“b...But I need to explain...”

“Just give him a call ok? Going over there especially now won’t help this situation. I already told Bruce you won’t be comic... So unless you don’t want him to chase you out with kryptonite I would suggest you stay in bed and rest. You need it” he said smiling gently leading the boy back to bed before passing him the cup once again. 

Jonathan wasn’t sure if he wanted to agree with this idea but his father insisted for Jon to get back in bed.

“Jonathan… you are young! Yes.. your second gender came in later than expected… but you still have to learn how to control it… so things don’t escalate every again! What if that wasn’t Damian? What if it was someone else? Would you want to go berserk again?” He talked but Jonathan didn’t quite hear him speak.

“Jonathan?”

“no, dad… I wouldn’t! Damian is… he is my pair! I know it in my heart… I only want Damian..” his hands were shaking now not sure if it was fear of losing Damian or just the fear his father’s words were true. But he believed in himself! he knew he loved Damian and that they were destined to be together. When he found out the boy was an omega it was like an open invitation to accept this fate. It was destiny!

“Please! Just rest and think about this.. you need to sleep a bit more and maybe after a while you will finally calm down. Come down when you’re ready son…!”

Jonathan only nodded and looked over at his phone when Clark left the room. He wasn’t even sure Damian would answer… he has been ignoring him lately and this situation will only make it worse. He was sure Damian hated him.. that he didn’t like him in any way anymore. Not even a friendly way….

And it was all because of him. it was all his fault!

Jon with shaking hands reached for the phone and dialed up his number. The heart in his chest suddenly stopped for a moment when he heard the phone ring. It wasn’t long before Damian picked up.

-Jonathan…-

That was indeed a cold voice Damian was using, it was making Jon even more nervous. 

“Damian!! T..Thank God you are alright…”

-…..- the line went quiet for a second making Jon’s breathing stop at the same time –why wouldn’t I be?- finally a reply. A weird reply, but at least he didn’t stay quiet.

“I’m..s...Sorry for what happened. I lost my mind and… dad told me everything! Are… are you sure your ok?” he said waiting for Damian’s reply. He could hear the boy breathe thru his nose and slowly answer the question.

-Jonathan I’m fine! Don’t need to worry!-

“That’s good to hear. Dad said I shouldn’t come to see you… but I want to…” he was nervous now. Would Damian reject it? Won’t he be allowed inside?

-Jon……-

This time Damian paused longer not sure what he wanted to answer. Was he thinking about it? Maybe the omega wanted to see him? Was this at least a bit of hope for him?

-…I think…your father is right. For a bit, I would like it if you could stay away…. Until we sort this out-

And that’s when Jonathan’s heart sinks. He couldn’t believe it! Damian did tell him to stay away from him? Just like that? And he told him his dad was right?  
Was this even happening??

-I'm sorry Jonathan... I…..-

Damian said something. He did but Jon didn’t hear him. Not even his super hearing did help him understand what Damian just told him.

He was too shocked to keep the phone on his ears as tears spilled down his cheeks wetting his pajamas.

This was a nightmare. He had to wake up… he wanted to wake up… why wasn’t this a dream? Why did it have to be real?

Once he heard Damian say –sorry- again he hung up and left the phone on –beep beep beep- before Jonathan could realize he did that.

The phone fell on the floor hitting it pretty hard but the boy didn’t care. Not even when his father called him out to ask if he was ok. Everything around felt so numb and painful. The fact Damian just hung up on him and told him they shouldn’t see each other… the fact they were bonded together by destiny yet it was so cruel to keep them apart.

He knew the bite on Damian’s neck won’t disappear and it would certainly not disappear in Jon’s heart either. He wanted to be Damian’s partner for a long time and now they finally get this chance yet everyone and everything was going against them. 

Not only were their parents against this but even destiny itself. Damian wanted to avoid him.. and for how long? A day? two? Does it matter?

He can’t see him…. and apparently for a longer period. Longer than expected. 

**

That night Jonathan didn’t sleep. He couldn’t. Everything kept feeling so useless and pointless.

When his mother came to check on him he just brushed her off with his hand telling her he will be fine. She knew that wasn’t true and only replied with an “I will be downstairs if you want to talk” and left. She knew Jonathan needed some time to figure things out… and talking to them won’t change things.

He wasn’t a child anymore… not a lost kid that just discovered his powers. He was growing up and talking to him was even more difficult than usual.

They didn’t want to put pressure on him and nag or explain how things should be… it was something he will have to figure out for himself since removing a ‘bite’ was impossible.  
They were bonded… and there wasn’t anything anyone could do.

He tried to sleep... He did. He just wanted to forget today ever happened. He wanted to go back to sleep and dream about him and Damian, of them being happy together…. Finally realizing their feeling for each other’s and just spending their days as a couple.

He wanted to sleep… but nothing could make him calm down. He couldn’t even control his powers now… listening to his parents downstairs wasn’t helping.

His mother was really serious about this issue and wasn’t pointing fingers at anyone … she didn’t support the rough approach Jonathan had with Damian but she also understood that it wasn’t in their own hands... They were young and trying to find each other.

Clark on the other hand wanted to solve this as quickly as possible…. Bruce was right, they had to fix this and find a solution to un-bond them.

His father was influenced by Bruce and there was no going back, not that Jonathan was surprised by this. His father most of the time always picked Bruce over anyone else.  
Yes.. it was odd but that was just a fact everyone already knew… no questions asked.

He could hear his mom yell at his dad… they seemed to argue and even if this was a weird scenario for them Jonathan still wasn’t shocked. They had each their own opinions and won’t change. 

This situation was only getting worse and he tried to shut off everyone around him but couldn’t.

Finally realizing he won’t get any sleep, the boy got up and changed his clothes… it was time for some fresh air. He couldn’t stand this situation and this small room getting smaller and smaller around him… it was choking him.

Jonathan left his room and flew up in the air where nobody would see him. He didn’t want anyone to notice him so he reached for one of the few places he felt like home. A small cave just out of city limits where he and Damian used to meet when they were younger. It wasn’t all that far away from Metropolis but it wasn’t even close to it. He had to cool down and relax... And this was an ideal place… 

He could swear Damian’s scent was still lingering there… even if both of them weren’t here for quite a while he could still sense it.

Maybe Damian did come here recently? He would never know of course... Because Damian didn’t want to see him now.. or for a while…

Jonathan sat down and grabbed his head trying not to think about Damian anymore.. he came here to relax and just calm down and not get his head worked up more than what it was. it was all so messy and confused in his mind… the fact Damian was always on his mind wasn’t making it any easier.

An hour past and the boy was still there sitting alone in the dark not trying to think about anything and finally he managed to… now he was relaxed and even if a little cold it was still soothing and peaceful.

Maybe it was time to go back home and finally get some sleep?

Before he could leave he turned his head around and looked in the distance the night sky showing off the shining lights of Gotham city. Just close to Metropolis. He wondered if Damian could sleep... if he had this sleepless night just as much as him.

He didn’t want to… he didn’t, but he couldn’t stop it. he had to hear him… just to make sure the boy is ok. If he is sleeping or whispering to himself what he should do from now on?

Was he awake? Was he asleep? Jonathan needed to know.

He could hear his heartbeat and he was pretty much sure the boy was still awake since he was talking rather loud. Was he with someone else? 

Maybe with Grayson… he knew Dick and Damian were pretty close but he was still expecting the boy to be in bed instead of talking to someone in the middle of the night. But then again… he was a creature of the night so sleeping was something Damian wasn’t good at.

-uh…not yet….-

That was Damian’s voice… was he in pain? It sure sounded like it.

-wait a bit..it will hurt less if you relax…-

That was… Grayson….? What were they doing? It seemed like Damian wasn’t feeling too well. Was he having nightmares? Pain’s? and why was Grayson there?

-it hurts… I can’t take it… all!!-

Ok! That was it!! Jonathan didn’t hesitate one moment before flying to Gotham to check on his mate! Something was off since Damian wasn’t sounding like he wanted … whatever Grayson was doing to him… and he couldn’t allow this, either Damian wanted to see him or not.

He could feel Damian’s discomfort around the situation right now, his heart was racing fast and by the way, he was breathing it was almost as he was choking. Jonathan knew Grayson was an alpha… and he knew when an omega is in heat most alphas wouldn’t control their desire to take them. He is the living example of that. And even if Grayson and Damian were related he still had had his doubts he wouldn’t try to assault him. no one could control themselves during that time.

If he happens to see Grayson trying anything on Damian or forcing him to do something he doesn’t he would rip his head off. He doesn’t have that permission.. he doesn’t have the right to it… Damian was his and his alone!!

**

Jonathan managed to sneak inside Wayne manor in a not so quiet way. Everyone could hear the alarms go off and awoke the whole manor by doing so. He flew inside Damian’s room without opening the window making a huge mess on the floor.

“Damian!!” he screamed making sure everyone would hear him.

“I know you’re here! Come out! Grayson???” he kept screaming listening to Damian’s heartbeat. He was close… in Grayson’s room?

When he rushed over out of the room he could see Dick rush over to him worried.

“Jonathan? W…what is going on?” he didn’t want to upset the boy even further... He was angry and didn’t seem to consider any answer.

“Where is Damian? What have you done to him?” he was pissed… he was really mad. Grayson dared to come to him and even his unbuttoned shirt was showing off. This was seriously pissing Jon off.

“I .. Didn’t do anything, Jon.. Calm down please!” there was no reasoning with him. His red eyes were already showing. Would he blast Dick with his laze eyes?

“Jonathan! STOP!”

This time Jonathan did stop… he calmed down immediately when he saw Damian behind the other man.

“Damian…” 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing waking everyone up like this?” he said really angry. Jonathan could sense it from his voice. He was seriously pissed and annoyed. The fact he was hiding behind Grayson wasn’t helping his case tho.

“I heard you... You said you were in pain! I had to check Dami…”

“You were spying on me?” Damian seemed quite shocked by this. He couldn’t believe Jonathan would stand so low. It wasn’t something he could ever consider possible. 

“I was checking on you… I wanted to know you’re alright… you said not to come so… I had to know…” Jon’s blush was showing… Dick and Damian were looking at him and now even Bruce and Jason rushed over to see what was going on.

“is there a normal explanation for this intrusion? Or is this just a one-sided love confession?” Bruce’s firm voice made Jon even smaller now... 

He didn’t want to cause a ruckus. He didn’t… and the fact Bruce called it one-sided made it painful for him. So Damian didn’t… care…

“Jonathan…” Damian walked past Dick and pushed him overreaching for the younger alpha. He noticed the situation was escalating and reached out to grab Jonathan. All of a sudden Jon felt an incredibly irritating scent all over Damian.

He was… different. Something was off. He slapped his hand away and turned to look at Dick then at Damian again.

“w..what?”

“what are you doing idiot?” Damian raised an eyebrow and seemed confused. Wasn’t Jonathan the one who came here? Why was he acting like this now? “why did you…”

“your…scent.. is… its wrong” he was shocked… Damian smelled like someone else. He didn’t have his trace on him.. or better yet the scent was low, he could barely feel it.

Damian blushed at that and turned around over to Dick. “Richard…” he kept blushing making Jon’s jealously boil into his body. 

“I knew it!!”

“stop.. please.. just!” he turned around to look at his family “c..can you leave us alone… please! I need to sort this out” after a small nod from Dick and Bruce’s incredible Batman “stare” they all left. Jonathan and Damian were left alone in the hallway.

He knew if something would happen Damian would scream for them… and Clark probably knew the boy was here already.

There was a dead silence, Jonathan looking rather annoyed and Damian scratching his palm hard making it red.

“well…?” Jonathan was the first to break the silence.. he an answer and Damian’s incredible silence and nervous stance was making this whole situation hard and painful at the same time.

“I.. I'm…” what was he even trying to say…? He didn’t want to hurt Jon… but he had to tell him the truth…

How it all went down…

**

''Undo what?'' Dick asked looking at Damian. The boy seemed stressed out. What exactly happened up there?

"I don't want a bond! Is there a way to release me from it? I don't want to be Jonathan's mate! Not now.. not like this! not ever!"

Dick’s eyes grew wider; Damian seemed completely honest over this. But why? He thought both of them had feelings for each other. It was plain obvious for a while now… It wasn’t something Dick understood.

When he wanted to speak, Jason interrupted him “I think that’s a great idea”. Dick’s head turned around and faced Jason who didn’t seem fazed at all by this.   
“w..what? what are you talking about?” was there even a way to remove the mark? He heard about a lot of things people tried.. but none of them worked.

“if you are not ready for a bond... you shouldn’t create the illusion of wanting one. And If Jon doesn’t want it..then both of you need to break it. You're too young to decide anyway” said Jason voice firm as ever.

Dick didn’t reply to that, because he knew Jason was right… both of them were too young to decide if they wanted a bond or not. None of them had the experience nor the knowledge. Jon just recently turned an alpha and Damian was too proud to admit he had a mate. He would have to admit he was an omega to the whole world.

Dick could hear Tim ask something over the phone but didn’t bother to reply. Damian was there…just barely three feet away from him looking all too convinced over this idea.

“if this is what you want…Damian! I think I know a way… but only with your consent….”

It was everything Dick had to say to have Damian fully listen to him.

**

“yea…” he finally spoke making Jonathan back away a bit shocked with Damian’s sudden gaze. His eyes were firm now and he seemed sincere and serious over this next answer.

“.. I asked Dick to scent me.. to release me from the mark you placed on me…apparently if another alpha scents you…after a while the primary scent fades and disappears.” it didn’t take too long for Jonathan to realize what Damian said. He understood completely. He remembered Damian’s words over the phone… he remembered what he told him…

….

-I'm sorry Jonathan. I…..

….un-bonding from you……-

……

Damian wanted to get rid of something that he hoped was mutual. Sure they started on the wrong foot… but relationships are also built on mistakes… they can fix this. They could…

“is that… so?” Jon lowered his gaze and didn’t look back up. He didn’t have the strength to look at Damian. To look at his severe face and ask him why? Why not? Why are you giving up? You didn’t even give me a chance!! These were all things he wanted to ask Damian, scream at him, curse if he had to. just scream it all out and release himself from this curse. The curse of loving this asshole omega so much! But apparently, Bruce was right…. It was all one-sided from the start.

“yea… that so..!” Damian spoke taking a deep breath before speaking again “… we can still go on missions.. and I will still hang out with you. But we can’t… do this anymore. It can… never happen again Jonathan…” when his eyes finally met Jonathan’s he could see just how much he heart him.

The pain was painted all over Jonathan’s face and the only things missing right now were the tears that seemed to have already dried up from crying before.

He bit his lip and swallowed, hard. This cannot be taken back. He can’t tell Jonathan he was only joking and tell him just how much he wanted to be his partner. How much he craved for his touch and scent… for those soft lips and tender words.

He wanted Jonathan… but not in this way. Not by force… and this was all for him. for him to be happy.. for them both to see the wrong they did before.  
This is how it should be…. Damian wanted to believe it. he wanted to convince himself it was true and this is all how things should be… but he knew deep down inside… it was wrong.

“ok….”

Damian looked shocked. It was everything he could hear before Jonathan turned around and refused to look back.

“Good night Damian…..!”


End file.
